Valentine's Day
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby this Valentine's Day. (The end is from before Happy and Toby walk into the Garage in the promo)


_**Valentines Plans**_

Happy sat at her new desk across from her husband at his new desk. He was doing per-edits. Happy had a notebook on her desk that she had used to make lists for 5 years. She used sparkly colored gel pens that was so unlike her. She had a title at the top. " _Valentines Day Plans"._ She had a few items to get and some activities to surprise Toby.

She had to get chocolate, a lingerie, roses and rose petals. Happy also wanted to get Toby something truly special. She had been thinking about their first Valentine's Day all month.

It was just a dumb little stupid fake holiday to her. To Toby it was an excuse to be over publicly affectionate and Happy couldn't avoid his shows of love.

She had some ideas for the Valentines bedroom actives. Toby would be so surprised. It was Friday and she already talked to Paige about going shopping as her excuse to get the lingerie to surprise Toby. Paige knew her friend's intentions.

"Ready?" Paige said, walking over to Happy. Happy quickly closes her notebook and stood.

"Yeah let's go." Happy goes over to Toby. "Doc?"

"Yeah?" Toby looks up from the many papers in front of him.

"Paige asked me to go shopping with her." Happy said.

"Go have fun. I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Love you" Toby says looking up to meet her eyes.

"Love you too" Happy kisses him quickly.

Paige is by the door and Happy grabs her bag and follows her out. Once at the place, Paige helps Happy find what she is looking for.

"I don't like that one." Happy says to the blue lace with just a string that would be covering her ass.

"Any specific color you want?" Paige asked.

"Toby likes me in red. Maybe go with the whole Valentines Day color choice."

"Okay there is a rack over there on sale for Valentines Day."

They go to the rack and Happy grows attached to this red lingerie the would push her boobs closer for maximum cleavage and huge her curves.

"I like this one." Happy said.

"Good now let's get out of here. That guy over there is staring at me very creepily."

"They say that that means he is undressing you with his eyes." Happy teased.

Happy pats and they go to the mall to get stuff to hide what they bought so that Toby would have no idea.

They find a deal on underwear and Happy wants to try a more sexy style of underwear anyway. She sleeps in just underwear and one of Toby's shirts. She wants to surprise him with more view of her ass tonight. Paige generally likes the style. They get Paige a dress for her date with Walter on Valentines Day. Happy decided on this teddy bear that is wearing a fedora for Toby.

They had back and Paige drops Happy off at her place, where Toby is waiting inside for her. She walks in with all the bags and Toby helps her and starts snooping.

"What are you doing Dr. Curtis?" Happy asked snatching the bag that has a dress she bought for no particular reason. She just finally found a nice dress that she really liked.

"I wanna see what you got." Toby said faking innocence.

"No, I'm going to put this stuff away and you stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know but your being snoopy."

Toby chuckled. "Nice joke, wifey"

Happy carried the bags into their bedroom and shut and locked the door. She dumped everything on the bed. She slipped the lingerie into the bag it came in and then into a red bag. The sexy underwear was put with the rest of her underwear. She hung her new red flowing dress in her closet. She made the bed with the red bedding that she bought and and laid the black comforter that was in her linen closet on the bed to contrast the red pillows. She placed the teddy bear in the middle. Happy went to their bathroom and replaced the white towels with new red ones that had "THC" embroidered onto it to stand for " Tobias and Happy Curtis."

Earlier in the week Happy had an appointment at the DMV to renew her driver's license. She didn't have to take the test but did have to get a new picture. While she was there she legally changed her last name to Curtis. Later making a stop at the courthouse to fill out paperwork.

She hid the empty bags and opened the door. She took Toby's hand, pulling him up to stand.

"What?" Toby asked standing.

"I have an early surprise." She led him to the bedroom.

"Happy…. this is awesome." He didn't know what to say it was so her and so him. Happy had to point out the teddy bear. In the bears hands it had a place to slip a gift card, Happy had put her drivers license inside. Toby walks up to the bed to see what the bear is holding.

"Read the name, Doc"

Toby read it aloud. "Happy H. Curtis" he looks up. His face a mix of speechless and shocked. "Happy you took my last name?"

"Yeah, I'm evil like that." Happy quipped. He gets off the bed and pulls her in for a sweet and loving kiss. She pulls him to the bathroom and Toby noticed the new towels.

"T. H. C.?"

"Toby and Happy Curtis." Happy says.

"Your perfect." Toby says.

"That's something you normally say while we're in bed."

"We could go now."

"Shouldn't that wait till Valentine's Day?"

"We are married that only applies to people dating." Toby says in an attempt to persuade his wife.

"Um not really but, we have new bed sheets so we kind of have to break them in." Toby pulls her in for a kiss. Happy kisses back and they stumbled back into their room and onto the bed. She pulled his shirt off. He then pulled off her shirt and looked into her eyes for permission before unclasping her bra. The pants and underpants were quickly tossed across the room. The next hour and a half of the night was loud and hot fueled by passionate love.

 _Monday = Valentine's Day_

Happy and Toby wake up cuddled close, limbs entangled in a mess with the sheets. Happy's shirt that she took from Toby to sleep in has ridden up to just under her breasts. Toby's head was using her boobs as a pillow, which he normally didn't do.

Her hands were running through his tight brown curls. His arms wrapped around her. Her arm on his back. Toby began to move and looked up. Happy smiled and let a soft laugh escape her lips.

"Sorry" Toby whispered as he lifted his head from her chest and moved to his real pillow.

"You know I don't mind being your pillow, you let me use you like that all the time."

"Oh sorry."

"Stop apologizing"

"Sor- I'll stop"

" Happy Valentines Day, Tobes."

"Happy Valentines Day, Happy"

They share a sweet kiss. The cuddled and talked for a while before Toby brought up breakfast. He goes to the kitchen and makes her breakfast fast in bed.

"You could have called for me to go to the kitchen,"

"It's our first Valentines Day of many and this will be our tradition. Breakfast in bed."

"I won't fight you on that." Happy decided out loud.

He sat next to her and they ate and talked. They got ready for work and in the car and Toby read his email from their shared gooty doctor that would explain why they hadn't conceived yet. The email said that he would call with the results hopefully today. Happy was about to pull in to the Garage when she noticed Toby pull his hat on.

"Seriously it's Valentine's Day."

"What?" Toby said innocently.

"Take that hat off. It's stupid and our first Valentine's Day should not be dampened by that damn hat."

"My hat has no effect on how I show my love to you."

"Take it off" Happy storms out of the car and they argue as they walk in.


End file.
